<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>偶尔 by Danxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356771">偶尔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi'>Danxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cytus (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon偶尔会想起她。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Jackson | Xenon &amp; Sherry Pauline | Cherry PuNK, Simon Jackson | Xenon/Sherry Pauline | Cherry PuNK</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>偶尔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon偶尔会想起她。<br/>
比如看到小熊图案的时候。<br/>
比如在河堤边吹风放空的时候。<br/>
比如和朋友们一起做音乐中间累了出去抽烟的时候。</p><p>他现在继续与Neko、ROBO一起做音乐，Joe时不时也参加。Conner也受ROBO邀请来合作过几次，他们音乐上的合作倒是出乎意料得愉快。<br/>
有时情绪到位，一切就很顺利，有时则不然。每当制作遇到瓶颈，Neko或Joe会喊着好累啊休息一下吧，然后吃起零食聊点八卦。<br/>
而他会出去抽烟。<br/>
某次录制间休息，Neko说去洗手间，便和出去抽烟的他一同往出走。<br/>
他抽了半支的时候，用完洗手间的Neko也出来侧门，看他抽烟就吐槽他：“抽烟很不好耶，而且Joe讲你越抽越多！你嗓子不唱歌哦？戒烟啦Simon！”一边讲还一边故意拿手上的水珠朝他弹。<br/>
幼稚死了这小孩。<br/>
Simon把烟夹在左手，右手推开Neko笑嘻嘻的脑袋。<br/>
他目光随着自己的右手略过Neko挑染的那一缕红发，忽然又想起她。<br/>
想起CP团每次练习完，他们两个独处的“放松时刻”。<br/>
想起总是他先点烟，然后她凑过来从他烟头借火。<br/>
想起两团火光下，她垂下的眼睫，细白的脸颊，泛着暖的红发。<br/>
Simon收回右手，并没有多回应什么，而是放空地看着楼下熙攘的人群，抽完了剩下半支烟。他摁灭烟头之后丢进垃圾桶，叫了一声Neko，便往回走去。Neko路上又嘀嘀咕咕了些什么，不过Simon并没听清。<br/>
打开工作室门的时候，他仿佛终于想起回应上一个话题，转过头轻声和还在讲话的Neko说：<br/>
“我戒不掉了。不用管我。你别学我就行。”<br/>
工作室内Joe在玩Conner带来他新制作复古乐器——萨克斯，慵懒的旋律下Simon并没有听清Neko张口回复他了什么。<br/>
他并没有再问。</p><p>进门后他挨着正在看一本纸质书的Conner坐下。<br/>
一瞥之下，书页似乎有大片的留白，便随口问道：“在看什么？新挖掘到的资料？”<br/>
Conner却哼了一声：“难得休息，何必还研究人类肮脏的欲望。我在看一本古老的诗集。”<br/>
Conner的的机械手臂小心翼翼捧着诗集，向Simon递过去一点。<br/>
他可不知道这家伙的书值什么天价，所以并没有接过来，而是凑近去看。<br/>
泛黄的纸张上只写着短短一句：</p><p>永生就是殉情在恋人面前。<br/>
——纳瓦依</p><p>Simon看着这行诗许久未动。<br/>
因为心情放松，之前有点走神的Conner这才觉出不妥，便下意识收回了手。<br/>
Simon却罕见地伸出手，轻轻抚摸着书页上那句话开头的两个字。<br/>
他的声音少见地很温柔：<br/>
“是首好诗。”</p><p>他又想起了她。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>诗句出处：https://m.weibo.cn/7425991590/4497675715677690</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>